The present invention relates to the new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Empress Wu’ hybridized and developed by Brian Skaggs and Virginia Skaggs in Lowell, Ind., USA as the result of a selfing of Hosta ‘Big John’ (not patented). The plant has been successfully asexually propagated by division in Lowell, Ind. and also by tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and in both systems found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.